


Mommy

by jaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Caretaking, Choking, Daddy Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Sugar Baby, but make it mommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: Louis is Harry's baby.  Harry takes good care of him.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 165





	Mommy

**Author's Note:**

> Tags!! Just some quick kinktober drabbles as I try to get ready for nano

“Mommyyy,” Louis whined as he crawled onto the couch and then half into Harry’s lap. It was in the tone of voice that made Harry’s breasts tingle, the one they’d decided on when they started doing this. Like a baby’s cries, Harry’s body was attuned to the sound and his milk started to respond immediately. 

Louis started to pull and push at Harry’s shirt while Harry groaned and half heartedly pushed him away. It was fond exasperation, but Louis really was being so needy lately. Harry hadn’t even put on a bra since the last time, knowing that it would happen again. He finally let in and helped pull the stretchy fabric up to expose one of his breasts to Louis. His nipple was already leaking growing beads of milk from Louis’ whining so he was glad Louis was at least going to follow through instead of leaving him with a mess of a shirt. 

Louis nudged his nose into the swollen curve of Harry’s breast a few times before wrapping his lips around Harry’s hard nipple. Already sensitive before, his nipples had learned to become so erect from Louis’ feedings and easily rested against Louis’ tongue before he even began to suck. His mouth played with Harry’s nipple long enough to make Harry gasp before sucking in earnest. 

Harry felt the wave of euphoria prickle from the bottom of his breast and through his whole body as his nipple slipped back until it was being massaged by the back of Louis’ tongue every time he swallowed. It was a feeling Harry never wanted to give up. He’d feed his baby for the rest of his life if it meant feeling so alive. It was like a drug. 

“So needy today,” Harry chided fondly, his fingers finding their way into Louis’ hair. Louis looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes and Harry was helpless to him. He never thought that having a sugar baby would be like this, but here they were. Mommy had just fit better than Daddy. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” Harry hummed as his eyes went back to the screen. It was only some reruns, but it was calmingly familiar. They’d been doing this for so long that it was routine even if Harry still felt the same tingles he felt the first time Louis latched on. 

When Louis switched to his other breast, Harry rubbed Louis’ belly over his shirt and then moved down to touch him over his shorts. It was still soft which sent another tingle straight down to Harry’s own cock. He loved that his baby didn’t just come to him for sex. But that also needed to be rewarded. 

He started with teasing little squeezes until he began to grow hard. Harry loved how it fit so perfectly in his hand, like they were two puzzle pieces meant to go together. He swiped his thumb over the head until Louis began moaning around his nipple which sent another spike of pleasure through him. 

It was easy to pull Louis off when this type of mood struck, his body hypersensitive to every touch. He looked milkdrunk and hazy when Harry looked down at him, thumb moving to stroke his cheek. 

“Come here baby,” Harry hummed softly, helping to shift Louis into his lap. He helped push Louis’ shorts down before straddling his lap, his face tucked into Harry’s neck as he cuddled close. 

He helped to get Louis settled right above his cock so he could still reach it. He was a big handful compared to Louis in his fist and another shiver ran through his body with the difference. Louis ticked off so many of his boxes that his body never failed to get excited. 

His free hand slid down Louis’ hip and then across to slide his finger along the curve of his ass. His fingertips hit something hard and he smirked to himself. 

“You’re such a good baby,” Harry praised as he found the plug still inside where he’d placed it that morning. It was the one with the heart shaped jewel on the end, the one Louis said made him feel pretty. “You’re so good for mommy.” 

He pushed and angled the inserted curve of it towards his prostate until Louis began squirming against his chest and whining against Harry’s neck. He slowly pulled it out and then teased it back in a few times, feeling the resistance of the stretch that his cock knew so well. He groaned in anticipation. 

“So so good for mommy…” he mumbled as he pushed the head of his cock in. There were times he loved spending hours opening him up himself, but having Louis open and ready for him was something else. He was arrogant enough to get off on Louis being so desperate for him. 

But now wasn’t the time to fuck him like he wanted to. His baby was going through something. He waited until Louis was fully seated on his dick until he spoke, his words a gentle murmur. 

“Nervous about the album, baby?” 

Louis’ answering nod was hidden against Harry’s neck and Harry could swear he could feel the anxiety rolling off of him. Louis’ mounting anxiety was one of the reasons they’d ever started any of this. It was calming for both of them whether they were being sexual or not. Harry didn’t want to give him false hope or lofty expectations for a debut album, but they could go through it all together in real time. Paying for the entire album process wasn’t just because Louis had asked. Harry knew that Louis was talented. Success just wasn’t that simple. There were things at play that Harry couldn’t sway with cash or influence. Even as a well known figure in the industry, Harry still didn’t have that much power. 

Harry rubbed Louis’ back with gentle and comforting strokes, kissing the top of his head while seated on Harry’s cock. Harry’s attention drifted absently back to the tv screen, his hips twitching up whenever a particular clench of muscles felt too good to hold still. He didn’t come until Louis started to massage his breasts and it became too much to hold off. 

It had barely been an hour when Louis returned to nurse. 

\--

The pains zipping through Harry’s breasts were getting too difficult to ignore. The pages of his book were starting to not make much sense as his attention became hyper focused on his swollen breasts. 

He cursed and finally set the book aside. It was Louis’ fault, really. His needy phase had gotten Harry used to increased feedings but now that the album was out, the anxiety had ebbed and Louis hadn’t felt the need to be glued to Harry’s chest. 

On average they had around three feedings a day just to keep Harry’s supply up. The last few weeks in contrast had been nearly constant. Now it had been since their early morning session and Harry felt like he was going to burst. He could go pump, but that was always a last resort for him. It felt weird to do that unless it was out of necessity when one of them was out of town. He did it for Louis. He loved it because it was their thing. 

He also wasn’t going to pump because this was Louis’ fault. 

Louis was hunched over a guitar and his notebook when Harry approached from behind. 

“Baby,” Harry said in his firm and scolding voice. Louis’ head shot up in attention from the use of the nickname. 

“Yes mommy?” he asked, looking small on the couch. 

“You left your mommy full and aching,” Harry gestured to his chest where he was leaking down his shirt. And maybe Harry had caused the visual himself — or at least exaggerated it by squeezing on his way down — but who was going to call him out? Certainly not his baby who was already looking at him with wide and guilty eyes. 

“Did I miss a feeding again, mommy?” Louis asked guiltily. 

“It feels like you missed several.” He slides his hands up to heft the weight of his full breasts for emphasis. “I guess if you don’t need mommy anymore…” 

Harry turned leave just for Louis’ response which came almost immediately. 

“No!!!” Harry heard him get up from the couch and set his guitar aside. “No, mommy! I’m sorry mommy!” 

Louis chased after him as he headed back to his office, whining the whole way in the tone that he knew would make Harry’s body react. It did, which only made the throbbing worse.

“I don’t know that you deserve it,” Harry shrugged as he pulled out the parts of the breast pump from a drawer in the built in storage. “Maybe I should make you sit there while I pump it all myself.” 

“No, please,” Louis begged, whining as he closed his arms around Harry’s waist and tried to nuzzle his way around and under Harry’s arm. He pushed the pieces from Harry’s hands with a huff, twisting Harry’s clothing as he tried to get at what he wanted. 

“You think bratty is the way to remedy this?” Harry asked as he stood still. He wasn’t going to make it easy even though he was aching for relief. 

“Please mommy,” Louis looked up at him with such remorse that his heart melted just a big on the inside. On the outside, he didn’t let his expression crack. 

“Not a very good baby for me today,” he shook his head. “After all that I’ve done for you…” 

“Please mommy! I’m sorry!” Louis was close to tears but he hadn’t broken yet. 

After a moment Harry decided he was too desperate to keep it up himself and led them backwards towards his arm chair until he could safely sit down. Louis followed by crawling into his lap and pushing his shirt up, dark nipples puckered, hard and wet. 

The first contact was always a pleasant shock even after so long. He looked down at his baby getting comfortable, lips flush against his skin. Harry always got at least semi-hard when they did this and now was no exception. The sweet relief was nearly orgasmic, his own anxieties calming now that he was being taken care of. His dick couldn’t help but respond happily.

Of course Louis noticed, purposefully rubbing his arm against it through layers of fabric. 

“Are you going to show me how sorry you are?” Harry asked, twitching his hips up for emphasis. 

They made eye contact and he watched as Louis’ sucking pattern changed and slowly pulled off until Harry’s nipple slipped from his mouth. Louis kept his own lips sealed and twisted his body so his face was right above Harry’s crotch. He held their stare as he pulled down Harry’s pants and then lowered his lips to the tip. 

Harry realized what Louis was about to do a split second before it happened. He watched as Louis tried to keep his lips sealed while he let Harry push past them. His mouth was warm and wet, trickles of Harry’s milk sliding down his cock where Louis couldn’t hold it all in. It was so fucking hot he could barely contain himself. 

Beads of milk collected on his trimmed pubes in such a sinful picture. He reached his thumb down to touch the corner of Louis’ leaking mouth, holding back a grunt as more dribbled out. Easily he could have come on the spot. Instead he bit down on the insides of his lips and tightened every muscle in his body to hold it off. 

When Louis looked up at him from beneath his lashes, Harry couldn’t stop himself sliding his hand up to squeeze his breast. It easily sprayed in a small fountain, drops landing over Louis’ face and catching on the delicate hairs. 

“Such a good baby,” Harry murmured as he lifted a thumb to slide down through the milk that had fallen there. It shot another bolt of arousal through his body. 

Louis really started to get into it after that, sliding down onto his cock so fast that Harry could feel him sputter on the milk still left in his mouth. It felt so good that Harry couldn’t help but slide his fingers into Louis’ hair and fuck up into his mouth. He felt his gag reflex constrict tight around the head of his cock, but Louis didn’t tap out so he fucked in again and then again. 

Eyes watering and breastmilk bubbling out of his nose, Louis just gripped Harry’s hips tighter and went along for the ride. It didn’t take long until Harry was growling through his orgasm, pure instinct taking over as he wrecked his baby. He got off on the power Louis gifted to him every time.

They both were breathing heavily when Louis finally pulled off, coughing and sputtering and choking on the fluids pushed down his throat. Harry grabbed some water for him and then hauled him up onto his lap to rub his back as he worked through it. 

Louis always felt so small in his arms like this. He could — and had — carried Louis around the house more than once, but this was a more intimate kind of small. 

“Thought I might not make it there for a minute,” Louis finally gets out as he relaxes against Harry. 

“I wouldn’t let you die,” Harry said and hugged him in closer. He then hid a growing smirk against him. “Because I’d want you around to do that again.”

Louis slapped his shoulder as he rolled his eyes. “Asshole,” he muttered. 

“You’re a gross mess. We’ll have to give you a bath,” Harry nuzzled his nose into Louis’ hair, places still damp from his milk. It was something he’d never get over, his favourite thing in the world. He would always be glad that Louis was his baby. 


End file.
